mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan (Comic Series)
Mitchell Van Morgan (Comics) is a comic book series published in the United States by Dark Horse Comics and supervised by Nickelodeon Magazine. These comics are based on Nickelodeon's video game franchise of the same name and as well as also the continuation of the original Nickelodeon animated television series Mitchell Van Morgan, created by MITCHELL Project. The series features a cast of hundreds of characters, both drawn from the games and original creations, and focuses on Mitchell's tenacious team of heroes called Team Mitchell (initially consisting of Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David and Nicholas) with a crime-fighting organization called the Freedom Fighters (initially consisting of Antoine D'Coolette, and Bunnie Rabbot) facing off against villains such as Marquessa (with his wife Genola, his kids The Marquessalings and henchmen Snively) and alternate-world versions of the protagonists. It has encompassed both original storylines and ones based on games such as Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure and Mitchell Elemental Series. A 2013 lawsuit by former writer Ken Penders against Archie Comics led to the entire world of the book being rebooted and altered, with hundreds of characters cut. Spin-off publications include Mitchell Universe, an ongoing series featuring stories centered on different side-characters, reaching its 75th issue as of April 2015; Martin J. Moody, featuring Martin as the main protagonist with help from his friends the Brock Detective Agency, which ran for 32 issues; and Mitchell Van Morgan Jr., a comic based on the Nick Jr. original series of the same name, which lasted 25 issues. The series has also had several crossovers with Mitchell's companion franchises ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'', Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Dora The Explorer comic-book series, based on the Mitchell & Aang, The Mitchell/TMNT Collection and Mitchell & Dora video games from THQ Nordic GmbH. Current progression Comics The Mitchell Van Morgan comic continuity is currently comprised of the following comics: * Mitchell Van Morgan Miniseries ** Mitchell Miniseries #0-3 (Published monthly from February to May 1993) ** Carolyn Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from April to June 1995) ** Gavin Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) ** Jennifer Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) ** Martin Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from July to September 1996) ** David Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) ** Nicholas Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) ** Kelly Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from July to September 1996) * Mitchell Van Morgan'' #1-262 (ongoing) (Published monthly from July 1993 to December 2000, published thirteen times a year (every four weeks) thereafter) * '''Mitchell Universe #1-65 (ongoing) (Published monthly,published 12 times a year) * Sonic Specials (Eight individual issues, published quarterly from 1995 to 1997) ** Sonic: In Your Face! (January 1995) ** Sonic & Knuckles (August 1995) ** Sonic Triple Trouble (October 1995) ** Knuckles' Chaotix (January 1996) ** Super Sonic vs. Hyper Knuckles (January 1996) ** Mecha Madness (July 1996) ** Sonic Live! (February 1997) ** Sonic Blast (March 1997) * SonicQuest: The Death Egg Saga Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1996 to February 1997, reprinted February 2007) * Martin J. Moody #1-32 (Published monthly from April 1997 to February 2000) * Sonic Super Specials #1-15 (Published quarterly from 1997 to 2001) #1: Battle Royal (Summer 1997) #2: Brave New World (Fall 1997) #3: Sonic Firsts (Winter 1998) #4: Return of the King (Spring 1998) #5: Sonic Kids (Summer 1998) #6: Sonic #50: Director's Cut (Fall 1998) #7: Sonic/Image Crossover (Winter 1999) #8: Sally Moon (Spring 1999) #9: Sonic Kids 2 (Summer 1999) #10: Crossover Chaos (Fall 1999) #11: Girls Rule! (Winter 2000) #12: Turnabout Heroes (Spring 2000) #13: Sonic Adventure (Summer 2000) #14: Sonic Stew (Fall 2000) #15: Naugus Games (Winter 2001) * Free Comic Book Day 2007 comic (a one-shot comic made for free distribution on Free Comic Book Day 2007.) * Free Comic Book Day 2008 comic (a special reprint of Issue #1 of the main comic series, with a new cover—based on the original—by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante, made for free distribution on Free Comic Book Day 2008) * Free Comic Book Day 2009 comic Sonic: Evolution of a Hero A comic-sized summary of the comic continuity so far, includes covers of almost every Sonic comic to date. * Free Comic Book Day 2010 comic (Hide and Seek and Destroy: a one-shot comic made for distribution on Free Comic Book Day 2010.) * Free Comic Book Day 2011 comic (Rematch! ''A one-shot comic which serves as an internim between 224 and 225, made for free distribution on Free Comic Book Day 2011) * '''Free Comic Book Day' 2012 comic (a special reprint of issue #230 with some text based stories on what happened to certain characters that you didn't see in the GENESIS universe.) * Free Comic Book Day 2013 comic (a special flipbook reprint of the second half of issue #247 as well as the second half of Mega Man issue #23 to promote Worlds Collide.) * Free Comic Book Day 2014 comic (a special flipbook that contains the Sonic Comic Origins for Sally & Rotor as well as Mega Man's "The X Factor" story arc from issues #34-35.) * Free Comic Book Day 2015 comic (a special reprint of issue #230 with some text based stories on what happened to certain characters that you didn't see in the GENESIS universe.) * Free Comic Book Day 2016 comic (a special flipbook reprint of the second half of issue #247 as well as the second half of Mega Man issue #23 to promote Worlds Collide.) * Free Comic Book Day 2017 comic (a special flipbook that contains the "Mitchell Castlegrounds" story arc from issues #34-35.) Sonic has appeared in issue #28 of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch as well in a two-part crossover which concluded in Sonic Super Special #10: Crossover Chaos. Trade Paperbacks Trade Paperbacks have also been released, typically collecting older, hard-to-find issues and compiling them in a single volume. These include: * Sonic Firsts (1998) (Includes the first appearances of Sonic the Hedgehog, Bunnie Rabbot, Super Sonic, and Knuckles the Echidna, taking stories from issue #0 of the original Sonic Miniseries, and issues #3, #4, and #13 of the regular series. A special electronic edition of this comic is among the special features in the Sonic Mega Collection game. Forwarded by Paul Castiglia, a former editor of the Sonic comics.) * Sonic: The Beginning (2003) (A reprint of the original Sonic Miniseries, with a foreword by their author Michael Gallagher) * Sonic Archives #0 (2008) (A smaller version of Sonic: The Beginning) * Sonic Archives #1 (November 2006) (A reprint of issues #1-4 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #2 (December 2006) (A reprint of issues #5-8 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #3 (May 2007) (A reprint of issues #9-12 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #4 (June 2007) (A reprint of issues #13-16 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #5 (September 2007) (A reprint of issues #17-20 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #6 (October 2007) (A reprint of issues #21-24 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #7 (May 2008) (A reprint of issues #25-28 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #8 (August 2008) (A reprint of issues #29-32 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #9 (October 2008) (A reprint of issues #33-36 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #10 (March 2009) (A reprint of issues #37-40 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #11 (August 2009) (A reprint of issues #41-44 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #12 '(January 2010) (A reprint of issues #45-48 of the regular series) * '''Sonic Archives #13 '(August 2010) (A reprint of issue'' #49 and Sonic Super Special #4-6'') * 'Sonic Archives #14 '(January 2011) (A reprint of issues #51-54 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #15 '(June 2011) (A reprint of issues #55-58 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #16 '(October 2011) (A reprint of issues #59-62 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #17 '(January 2012) (A reprint of issues #63-66 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #18 '(July 2012) (A reprint of issues #67-70 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #19 '(December 2012) (A reprint of issues #71-74 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #20 '(March 2013) (A reprint of issues #75-78 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #21 '(August 2013) (A reprint of issues #79-82 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #22 '(February 2014) (A reprint of issues #83, #84 and Sonic Super Special #13) * 'Sonic Archives #23 '(August 2014) (A reprint of issues #85-#87 and Sonic Super Special #14) * 'Sonic Archives #24 '(February 2015) (A reprint of issues #88-91 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #25 '(July 2015) (A reprint of issues #92-95 of the regular series) * '''Sonic Select #1 (May 2008) (A reprint of the 48 page specials, "Sonic In Your Face", "Sonic & Knuckles", "Sonic Triple Trouble", and one story, "The Substitute Freedom Fighters," from "Sonic Live") * Sonic Select #2 (November 2008) (A reprint of the 48 page specials,"Knuckles' Chaotix", "Super Sonic VS. Hyper Knuckles", "Mecha Madness" and part 2 of "Knuckles' Quest" as seen in "Sonic Live") * Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D (September 2015) (A reprint of the issues based on the "Mitchell Van Morgan 64" comicbook title) * Mitchell & TMNT (2016) (Includes the first appearances of the TMNT characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O'Neil Casey Jones and Splinter taking on their arch-nemesis' team of Marquessa and Shredder from the stories from issue #0 of the original Miniseries intercompany crossover with Dark Horse Comics and IDW Comics along the characters from the Mitchell series, and issues #3, #4, and #13 of the regular series. A special electronic edition of this comic is among the special features in the The Mitchell/TMNT Collection game. Forwarded by Paul Castiglia, a former editor of the Sonic comics.) Dark Horse Presents Covers The Mitchell Van Morgan comic continuity is currently comprised of the following comics by the Dark Horse Presents Team ever sinced his comicbook debut: * Mitchell Van Morgan Miniseries #0-3 (Published monthly from February to May 1999 to 2000, revived in 2007 to August 2010, April 2011 to May 2014 and finally August 2014 - Ongoing) ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan #1-3 (Published monthly from Feb 1999 to June 2000) ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan 2 #1-3 (Published monthly from July 2007 to June 2008)July 2007 - August 2010 ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan 3 #1-3 (Published monthly from July 2008 to June 2009) ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan 4 #1-3 (Published monthly from July 2009 to August 2010) ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan 5 #1-3 (Published monthly from April 2011 to May 2014) Notable issues *'#25: Go Ahead, Mecha my Day' Features the debut of Sonic's classic Figure Eight ''maneuver. Sonic faces off with his robotic counterpart Metal Sonic *'#50: The Big Goodbye''' The last issue of the End Game saga, Sonic faces Ivo Kintobor (Robotnik) one last time. Robotnik is killed by his own doomsday weapon, used by his nephew Snively. *'#71: Retro Activity' Sonic's change to his now familiar appearance with green eyes and golden shoe buckles. *'#75: I Am The Eggman' The first appearance of the new and now familiar Eggman. Originally an alternate version of the late Robotnik, he retakes Mobotropolis and turns it back into Robotropolis. Most of the roboticized citizens, except for Sonic's parents, were controlled again. *'#100: Reunion' The Freedom Fighters rescue all of the Robians from Robotropolis. Nate Morgan, an Overlander human and old friend of King Maximillian Acorn, sacrifices himself to help them all escape. *'#110: War Games' Station Square launched a Nuclear Strike against Robotropolis by accident. Sonic and Tails managed to get Eggman to activate the city's shield just as the missiles strike. Sonic and Tails escape as Robotropolis (and seemingly Robotnik and Snively) is destroyed. *'#118: Robotnik's Return' The Bem conduct an experiment by turning Sonic and Tails into their Mecha Form, and turning Robotnik and Snively into humans. Both sides were to fight each other as part of the experiment, with the winners' change reversed while the losers' are permanent. As a result, Sonic and Tails were returned to their regular form, while Robotnik and Snively will remain human forever. *'#125: Sonic Adventure 2.5: Omega' Sonic saves Mobius from destruction by defeating the Xorda. As a result, he is beamed out into space. All of Mobius believed him to be dead. *'#130-133: Home' Sonic returns to Mobius, seeing much has change a year after his apparent death. He reunites with his friends to save Knothole and Station Square from Eggman, who had declared war on both cities. *'#134: Say You Will...' After a heated argument, Sally breaks up with Sonic. *'#150: From Hero to Zero In No Time At All' Evil Sonic impersonates Sonic after sending him to Evil Mobius. It is also revealed that he made both versions of Antoine switch places, revealing the Antoine in Mobius Prime is the Evil one. Tails defeats Mammoth Mogul again by transforming into Titan Tails. * #155-156: Line of Succession Sally is forced to marry Antoine (previously revealed to be an Evil Mobius counterpart) after her father is deemed too ill to rule Knothole. The marriage was annulled and Evil Antoine was sent back to his world thanks to Sonic and Elias. The former exposes the evil counterpart while bringing back the real one, while the latter becomes king. * #175: Eggman Empire Eggman successfully defeats Sonic in battle and destroys Knothole Village, while capturing its citizens in the process, with an exception to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. *'#176-177 After The Invasion' With the help of Nicole, Sonic and friends rescued everyone and sabotaged Eggman's powerful robot, transporting them to their new home of New Mobotropolis, made from Eggman's abandoned nanite city. *'#200: Turnabout is Fair Play' Sonic confronts and defeats Dr. Eggman once and for all, and the doctor finally loses his mind after several issues of defeat and mental decline (Starting from issue #177, though it was not revealed until #194), and the rise of the Iron Dominion. *'#225: One Step Forward' Sonic, Tails, and Sally fly The Tornado to the new and improved Death Egg. When Tails drops Sonic and Sally off, Sonic and Sally kiss for the first time since issue #134 (the issue Sonic and Sally broke up in). Silver Sonic returns in a new and improved form to fight off Sonic (and distract him) while Dr. Eggman talks to Sally (not in person) about her weaknesses and then shoots at her with a triple bullet gun and supposedly kills her while Sonic rushes to her, showing the pair of goggles Sally was wearing, laying on the ground and broken. Eggman activates the Genesis Wave to change their world. *'#226-229: GENESIS' Sonic, Sally, Tails, Antoine, and Rotor (referred to as "Boomer") venture through a series of events based off of Sonic the Hedgehog 1 and Sonic the Hedgehog 2. In the end, Sonic and Sally regain their memories and Sonic uses Chaos Control to reset time back to the present at Issue 225. *'#230: Two Steps Back' Sonic is able to set time ten seconds before Sally's "death." Within time, Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic distract Sonic, while Sally and Nicole destroy Eggman's Wolrd Roboticizer. Sally sacrifices herself, and is roboticized into Mecha Sally. * 231-247: Fall of the Freedom Fighters/Cry for Freedom A series of events, including Antoine being critically injured and Bunnie departing from guilt, leads to the end of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic forms Team Fighters, with Amy and Tails, to rescue the roboticized Sally, while Rotor forms Team Freedom, with Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, and robots Heavy and Bomb, to protect Mobotropolis. * 243-246: Endangered Species Final appearance of the Echidnas race (Dark Egg Leigion or otherwise), with the exception of Knuckles. Thrash the Tasmanian Devil banished a vast majority to parts unknown to avenge his kind being reduced to savage creatures. Knuckles fought him in an attempt to get them back, but fails. * 247: Fate Interrupted Sonic and his friends successfully defeat Mecha Sally, only to get caught in another Genesis Wave activated by Eggman. * 252: A New Lease on Life Sonic returns to his world, drastically altered due to Eggman's interference to restore it to normal. * 253-256: Countdown to Chaos Sonic and Tails find and reunite the Freedom Fighters (cosmetically changed). They are all given a brief glimpse of memories from their old world, which helps restore Nicole. It is soon revealed by Nicole that Eggman's attempt to change the world had caused it to break itself apart. Also, the Multiverse had collapsed in on itself (Blaze's zone and Silver's zone seem to be the few that were unaffected). References External links *http://www.darkhorse.com/manga/mitchellvanmorgan *http://www.nick.com/books/mitchellvanmorgan * Category:1998 comic debuts Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Comics featuring human characters Category:Comics based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Comics based on television series Category:Science fantasy comics Category:Comedy-drama comics Category:Action-adventure comics Category:Manga-influenced comics Category:MITCHELL Project Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon articles by importance Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Dark Horse Comics titles Category:Dark Horse Comics graphic novels Category:Parallel universes in fiction Mitchell Van Morgan(Comics) Comics Dark Horse Comics Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series)